


Would You Lie Here With Me?

by pasdexcuses



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse sits on Andrew's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Lie Here With Me?

**Disclaimer:**  Not mine. Definitely not real.  
  
 _ **Would You Lie Here With Me?**_

  
Andrew admits that the first time it happens, it’s his own fault. He’s had a couple of beers and feels happily buzzed. The shooting went amazing that day. Jesse was so good, Andrew can’t even begin to put it in words. He tries to tell this to Jesse, but Jesse goes all “no, no, no, Sorkin’s dialogue would make anyone seem amazing”. And so Andrew, who has been sitting on the sofa, stands up, grabs Jesse’s wrist and drags him back to the sofa, Jesse falling easily into Andrew’s lap. 

 

“Andrew?” Jesse asks, his eyes huge.

 

“Listen to me, Jesse Eisenberg,” Andrew starts, almost whispering on Jesse’s ear. “You were fantastic. Sorkin might be a genius but that scene could’ve gone so wrong if the right actor weren’t playing the part.”

 

And Jesse, Jesse feels so warm and cozy in Andrew’s arms that Andrew nearly misses it when Jesse says, “Okay.”

 

*

 

The second time it happens, it’s sort of an accident but neither of them moves away so it also kind of isn’t. An accident, that is.

 

They’re at a small party Rooney invited them to. Andrew isn’t drinking because he has a big scene coming up in two days. He can barely eat from how nervous he is so drinking is completely out of the question. Jesse is sober out of sheer solidarity. 

 

So there they are, standing awkwardly next to each other, Andrew’s hand on the small of Jesse’s back, and Jesse almost imperceptibly leaning into the touch. It’s nothing they don’t do often. 

 

Until someone pushes Jesse by accident, making Jesse lose his balance. Andrew, in an attempt to keep Jesse on his feet, moves back but he, too, stumbles backwards. They end up in a awkward position on the floor, Jesse sitting on Andrew’s lap. 

 

Andrew thinks about moving. About standing up again.

 

But Jesse asks, “Are you okay?”

 

Andrew never wants to stand up again. Never. He means it. 

 

“Andrew?”

 

“I’m fine. You?” 

 

Laughing, Jesse replies sarcastically, “Oh, I’m so comfortable.”

 

It shouldn’t be an invitation. In fact, it isn’t an invitation. Yet Andrew wraps his arms around Jesse, holds him tight.

 

“Of course you are!”

 

And if they don’t move for the next half hour, no one says anything.

 

*

 

After that night, it becomes a thing. Whenever they’re alone, Jesse will simply find his way on Andrew’s lap. And Andrew feels like his heart might explode in his chest from how big it’s getting. He feels like he might die because life has never been so sweet.  

 

*

 

Until the night it happens when Justin is around. 

 

Jesse stands up to get more pretzels. When he comes back with a full bowl, Andrew drags him onto his lap.

 

No one says anything. Mostly because they’re used to it. Except for Justin, who lets out this loud laugh.

 

“Oh, man, you two should just get it on already,” he comments, pointing in Jesse and Andrew’s direction.

 

The first thing Andrew notices is Jesse freezing in his arms.

 

The second thing is how quiet everyone’s gone.

 

“Come on, it’s not like it’s some big secret you have the hots for each other.”

 

But no one besides Justin is speaking. 

 

It’s quite possibly the awkwardest moment in Andrew’s life. Everyone is looking from them to Justin. Like they’re playing a tennis match and they don’t want to miss who wins the first point.  

 

But then Jesse is standing up and turning to face Andrew.

 

“You like me?” he asks in a low voice that turns the awkwardest moment of Andrew’s life into his worst.

 

Frozen in his seat, Andrew can’t move or speak.

 

“I need the bathroom,” Jesse announces when Andrew can no longer hold his gaze.

 

Soon, Andrew, too, is standing up to follow Jesse out of the room.

 

He vaguely hears Justing saying, “Oh, shit, he didn’t know, did he?”

 

*

 

Andrew finds Jesse leaning outside the bathroom door.

 

“Jesse, I—”

 

“Is it true?”

 

This time, Andrew nods.

 

“I have a girlfriend.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he finishes in a low tone. 

 

Andrew hears Jesse sigh heavily. He can’t look. He can’t.

 

Jesse’s hand is suddenly on Andrew’s arm.

 

“Hey, it happens. These things happen,” Jesse says, and his voice sounds so understanding that Andrew tears his eyes away from the floor. 

 

Jesse’s eyes are soft, warm.

 

Andrew can’t help smiling a little. It’s not a full smile. It’s just something that happens because even something like this doesn’t make Jesse be any less like himself. 

 

“You know, you’re being awfully comprehensive about this.”

 

“Would you rather I be an asshole? Besides, I know how it feels. When the person you like doesn’t feel the same way.”

 

Jesse means no harm, of course. It still knocks the air out of Andrew for a long second, like he’s been punched hard in the stomach.

 

“I doubt that,” Andrew says, meaning it as a joke. But it comes out wrong. It comes out stifled and heavy.

 

Jesse tilts his head to the side. 

 

“It happened so many times, my mother had to stop saying ‘this, too, shall pass’.” He stops to make sure Andrew is looking him in the eye. “But, Andrew, I can tell you from experience that it really does pass.”

 

*

 

It’s weird, for a while. 

 

It’s very weird because Andrew has these impulses to grab a hold of Jesse. To put a hand on Jesse’s back. 

 

It’s weird because Jesse is being purposefully distant.

 

But it’s also okay because Jesse still smiles at him, and Andrew thinks it could be so much worse.

 

*

 

It goes like that for what feels like a long, long time. 

 

It goes like that until the day Andrew sort of maybe forces Jesse to say ‘ _I love you, you’re my best friend. Come, and we’ll get married, and we’ll live in a house together._ ’

 

It’s the nerves. It’s this stupid scene that Andrew just can’t get quite right. 

 

And then Jesse goes and says that.

 

Andrew nails it, after that. 

 

He nails it because he understands that  _this_  is how Eduardo feels. 

 

But this is also how Andrew feels.

 

And it isn’t how Jesse feels.

 

*

 

So, Andrew gets drunk. Really, ridiculously drunk. He also forces Jesse to get ridiculously drunk because that was probably one of the hardest scenes they have done. 

 

It happens, somehow.

 

Jesse ends up in Andrew’s lap, somehow.

 

He’s drunk.

 

Andrew’s drunk.

 

Jesse says, “Hmm.”

 

Andrew sighs. “Jesse.”

 

He sounds breathless.

 

“I’ve missed this,” Jesse admits, burying his body further into Andrew’s.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Andrew breathes in.

 

The air around him smells like Jesse’s hair.

 

*

 

Jesse starts touching Andrew first.

 

He lets their fingers touch when Andrew passes Jesse his mug, or the script or whatever it is. Jesse bumps his shoulder against Andrew’s and places a hand on Andrew’s arm for no apparent reason. 

 

Andrews lets things be because he has missed this side of Jesse.

 

Andrew lets himself think they’re back to normal.

 

It’s like Justin never said anything.

 

Back to when Jesse didn’t know.

 

*

 

But the thing is, Jesse does know.

 

And the thing is, this isn’t exactly normal.

 

Because Jesse shouldn’t let this happen.

 

Because Jesse doesn’t like Andrew.

 

Not in the way Andrew likes Jesse. 

 

But Jesse doesn’t say a word.

 

He stands up and never protests when Andrew pulls him in.

 

And Andrew sometimes wants to stop.

 

But Jesse is always so warm.

 

And so it goes.

 

*

 

When they start wrapping up the movie, when the start shooting less and less scenes and their schedules become progressively emptier,  that’s when Andrew and Jesse are sitting in Andrew’s living room alone.  

 

They’re talking when Jesse stands up to fill the bowl with more pretzels. 

 

When he comes back, Andrew pulls him in, and Jesse lets himself go.

 

Jesse settles comfortably against Andrew’s body, resting his head on Andrew’s shoulder.

 

They keep talking like nothing has changed.

 

They talk and talk until they fall into a pleasant silence.

 

Andrew is the first to break it, though, in all fairness, it’s because Jesse starts wriggling in his lap. 

 

It makes Andrew laugh out of the blue. A very rich and contagious laugh that shakes his shoulders and makes his eyes water slightly. 

 

And suddenly, Andrew is saying into Jesse’s hair, “Oh, god, you have to stop doing this, Jess.” He’s still chuckling while the words leave his mouth because even though he shouldn’t, Andrew likes Jesse on his lap very much. 

 

However, he stops laughing as soon as he realizes what he just said.  _Oh, shit_. 

 

Not even Andrew knows where that came from. 

 

 _Oh, shit_.

 

Still on Andrew’s lap, Jesse turns his face to the side.

 

“This?”

 

“Yeah,” Andrew replies, sighing.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because,” Andrew starts. He doesn’t know how to continue. In fact, he has no idea where he intended this conversation to go. 

 

“This is wrong, Jess.”

 

“I thought you’d missed this?” Jesse asks, moving away from Andrew and sitting at the edge of the sofa.

 

“I have but we… I don’t want the same things you want. I don’t want you to be my friend.”

 

“That’s kinda rough, Andrew.”

 

“ _Jess_.”

 

“Andrew.”

 

“Oh, god, you don’t understand.”

 

“I do.”

 

“No, you don’t. I don’t want to be your friend. I want… I want to kiss you. And hug you. And sleep next to you. And listen to you and everything that there’s in between. And yeah, I wanna have sex. And meet your cats. And—”

 

“You want to meet my cats?” Jesse interrupts him.

 

“Well, yeah. They’re important to you. And you have no idea how you look when you talk about your cats.”

 

“Really? I always thought I looked slightly demented.”

 

“Oh, you do. But mostly you look terribly adorable.”

 

“You’re weird.”

 

“I am not. But do you see now? Why we can’t keep doing this?” Andrew asks, gesturing at the air in between them.

 

But all Jesse does is take Andrew’s hand.

 

“You’re being stupid.”

 

And with that, Jesse turns to fling one leg over Andrew’s lap so that he’s sitting on Andrew’s legs, facing him. Cupping Andrew’s chin, Jesse tilts it forward while he leans down. Their lips brush lightly at first. But then Jesse adds more pressure, becomes more insistent.

 

Jesse bites Andrew’s bottom lip before opening his mouth to let Andrew’s tongue slide in. 

 

Jesse’s hands are tangling in Andrew’s hair. They’re both breathing heavily in between kisses. Jesse’s hands touch the skin on his neck, his collarbone, going down to Andrew’s shirt. Jesse’s long fingers are working on the first button when Andrew grabs Jesse’s hands.

 

“Jesse, Jesse,” he breathes. “Are you sure?”

 

Jesse stops to look straight at Andrew. His pupils are blown. There’s a blush on his cheeks, and his mouth. Oh, god, Jesse’s mouth is red and shiny.

 

Andrew can’t think of ever having seen anything quite like this. 

 

“Yes,” Jesse says before he ducks his head and starts kissing Andrew again. “Yes, of course I’m sure,” Jesse continues between kisses. “I’ve been.” Jesse’s tongue finds its way into Andrew’s mouth. “Pretending to get stuff.” A soft moan. “Just standing up.” Andrew swivels his tongue inside Jesse’s mouth, making Jesse rock his hips forward. “So you could drag me onto your lap.” A grunt. “Do you have.” A kiss. “Any idea.” A moan. “How much.” A wet, sloppy kiss. “I  _hate_ pretzels?” A deep kiss, a slow, warm, deep kiss. “I absolutely  _hate_  them, Andrew.” A gasp. “But I like you.” Another kiss. Another wonderful, fantastic kiss. “I  _really_  like you.”


End file.
